


Like Father, Like Daughter

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Duelling, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid gets called a mudblood one time too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

Brigid endured the insults for years, but at 15, she'd had enough. She and Anne began practicing hexes and jinxes, and she waited. Yet she waited some time, feeling she was not ready, that she couldn't do this, even that she shouldn't.'

Until she passed the Slytherin table and one of the three Slytherins who had cornered her at 12 turned and yelled, "Off, you Irish Mudblood!"

It wasn't even a conscious decision, to grab the nearest goblet to throw its contents into the shocked girl's face. But when she turned to Anne, she saw support. "I'll act for you."


End file.
